


A Love That Was Never Returned

by IOnlyShipCuzIHaveNoLife



Series: The Broken King [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Crying, F/M, Legolas Greenleaf & Tauriel Friendship, M/M, Marriage, One-Sided Attraction, Protective Kíli, Protective Legolas Greenleaf, Protective Tauriel, Thranduil Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IOnlyShipCuzIHaveNoLife/pseuds/IOnlyShipCuzIHaveNoLife
Summary: Game over.With a broken heart, Elvenking Thranduil had to watch the love of his life marry a hobbit.





	A Love That Was Never Returned

Thranduil watched as Thorin and Bilbo kissed eachother.

Game over.

Years and years of Thranduil giving Thorin his heart and trust on a silver platter, only to have it ripped away and stomped on by the dwarf it was for.

Thranduil closed his eyes pushing the crystal tears away before they fell. As the couple walked down the castle's stairs everyone cheered, the loudest being Thorin's Company.

Thranduil could see from the corners of both of his eyes that Legolas and Tauriel were sneaking glances at him. Those two, plus Kíli who Thranduil grew fond of, were the only ones still alive who knew his love for the King.

...

"You should come and join the feast."

Thranduil turned around to see Kíli walking out onto the balcony.

"I will soon." Was his short reply.

Kíli frowned softly before walking to the elf and hugging him. Thranduil looked down his suprise before smiling and hugging the shorter male.

"Well hurry. Legolas and Tauriel look like they want to beat sonething." Both of them chuckled, knowing how protective they were of their King.

He did want to go back. He didn't even want to go to the wedding, but Thorin's smile when he invited him made the Elvenking go in the first place.

When Thranduil walked back in he went to stand beside Legolas, Tauriel, and Kíli. Legolas instantly grabbed his father and hugged him.

"I'm sorry." His son mutters to him.

Thranduil only hugged him back.

...

It was finally nighttime, it was over.

Well except-

"Thranduil, you and the others should stay the night."

-For Bilbo Baggins-Oakenshield saying that.

Thranduil would have said no but the smile that the Hobbit had was small, soft , and better than anything Thranduil could do and it made him say yes.

After telling the others -with Legolas and Tauriel looking at him like he grew another head- they all went to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I make a another story on Thorin's POV?


End file.
